zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Pine the Yeti
Pine the Yeti (パイﾝ ・ザ ・イェッティ Pain za Yetti) is an 18 year old anthropomorphic male Mythsetian yeti, the sixth son of Hydra and Adalinda, nephew of Azreal, younger brother of Garnett, Umber, Sapphire, Payne, Sepia, Shamrock, Ghost and the elder brother of Azure. He is also the power member of Team Garnett. Following the revelation of Mythos' possession of Garnett and the latter's death, Pine disappeared from the Veil. Physical description Pine is the largest of his siblings and covered in thick light blue fur with dark blue fur marking his lower legs. He is very muscular for his age, easily making him the physically strongest. He wears a pair of ski goggles and a green scarf. Personality Pine is not the sharpest tool in the shed so important and complex things tend to go in one ear and out the other, making him very gullible, naive and impressionable. This does not mean he is stupid, rather he simply takes longer to understand things and people must often resort to simple explanations. He is rather dependent on his siblings because of this but finds joy in simple things. All in all, Pine is rather tough and mean, but nowhere near Garnett's level of psychopathy. Following Garnett's death, Pine disappeared without a trace from the Veil. According to Azreal, since the one constant in Pine's life was now gone, he would perhaps need time away to figure out where he should go and what he should do next. Abilities As a Mythsetian, Pine is gifted in magical abilities from his bloodline. Pine has the power to control ice and possesses a supernatural amount of strength. Powers *'Ice manipulation:' From his Mythos heritage, Pine inherited the ability to control the element of ice. He can create and control ice while also being able to freeze objects and individuals. **'Ice constructs:' Using his powers, Pine can form various constructs out of ice including weapons, tools and even shields. **'Weather manipulation:' Pine has minor control over the weather and can only cause ice-related weather phenomena such as blizzards and hail and snow storms. **'Cold resistance:' Pine has a strong resistance to extreme cold temperatures. *'Enhanced strength:' Pine possesses an immense amount of physical strength. *'Extended lifespan:' Because of the amount of magic that runs through his bloodline, Pine is gifted with an extended lifespan - allowing him to live as long as three hundred years. *'Titan transformation:' Pine potentially holds the same ability to enter a Titan transformation like his siblings. Presumably, he would become entirely made up of ice, be able to fly, become invulnerable and receive a massive increase in his powers. Skills *'Immediate obedience:' Despite lacking many of his own, unique skills, Pine's greatest quality is his unwavering loyalty to Garnett. Pine will do whatever Garnett tells him to do without question despite not even knowing the details of his orders or if he even wishes to carry them out. Weaknesses *'Fire and heat:' Pine's ice can easily be melted by flames and heat. If Pine is surrounded in too hot of an environment, he will be unable to freeze anything. *'Low intelligence and easily manipulated:' Pine is very dim-witted and unintelligent and therefore, easy to trick and manipulate. This is largely seen with Garnett, who has been manipulating and taking advantage of Pine since he was little. Pine doesn't think of anything other than serving his brother and feels lost without Garnett telling him what to do. Equipment *'Goggles:' Pine has a pair of goggles over his head that allow him to see clearly if in a blizzard or storm. Trivia *Pine is named after the color of the same name. *Pine and his family's elemental powers are based on the guardian spirits. *If Pine were to have a Pokemon team, it wold consist of: **Abomasnow, to represent Pine's species. **Rhyhorn, for it's power, but limited intelligence. **Heracross, for it's enjoyment of simple things in life. **Auroros, to represent his ice powers and his brother, Ghost. **Talonflame, to represent his brother, Garnett. **Regice, to represent his ice powers and submissive nature. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Mythos Family Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Evil Category:Animals Category:A to Z Category:Team Garnett